Worlds Collide
by IAmMattis
Summary: When a notorious drug dealer named Werner Zytle from Star City is running rampant with Vertigo, Supergirl teams up with the Star City vigilante Edge to stop him but there will be some clashes of opinions regarding what's best for their cites. Will they work out their differences for the greater good? Or will their alliance implode?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **AN: Here is another attempt of a previous story I deleted a few months back. For the sake of the story both Supergirl and my OC exists in Arrowverse. Enjoy**

* * *

 _"My name is Kara Zor-El. 24 years ago my planet, Krypton, was destroyed. My cousin, Kal-El and I were the only survivors. I was sent to protect him on a planet called Earth but something happened with my ship and by the time I arrived, he didn't need my protection. But the rest of the world do. Earth doesn't have just one hero anymore. Now it has me. Now it has Supergirl."_

* * *

 _"My name is Damon Striker. After five years in Hell, I've come home with one goal, to save my city._ _To the public eye, I am the soldier who returned home but to the criminals I am someone else._ _I am The Edge."_

* * *

She can do this, she can do this, find the drug dealer then Edge brings him back to Star City. Everybody wins.

What Supergirl was thinking about was the recent drug wave that hit National city for the past week. It was called Vertigo and in short amount of time it already left a mark leaving four people dead and three in coma, one of them was an D.E.O Agent. That was when she met up with the Star City Vigilante Edge. She was instantly thrilled to meet a veteran sort to speak.

Before she put on the mantle as Supergirl, she took notice of other heroes in other cites over the years, most noticeably were The Green Arrow and Edge. They were pretty much like her, helping people, stopping crimes except they were humans and that impressed her considering they don't possess any of her powers but the fact they were willing to put their lives on the line for the greater good showed that they don't have to be from another planet to be heroes. After the excitement faded, she became serious again when the Ultimate Opportunist told her who was behind the drug raid.

Werner Ztyle, a notorious drug leader from the streets of Glades who was a bit on the looney bin. they found one of his henchmen who was supplying couple of teens which is terrible and after an interrogation conducted by Edge using questionable methods, they got the address of Ztyle's hideout. So Supergirl offered to scope out the place, Edge sternly warned the Kryptonian of rushing into things without thinking through. She didn't like that one bit because she inititally thought he assumed that she wasn't capable of handing things on her own. Edge clarified that he wouldn't want her to rush into things. Determined, she reassured him that this wasn't her first rodeo. Still hesitant, Edge let her take point telling her to notify him the moment Werner Ztyle is spotted.

So here she was, walking down the hall in the basement of an old building by the power plant. A perfect place to run a drug business. Her super hearing picked up footsteps. Not taking any chances as she x rayed the place before entering, Supergirl ran up stairs in a flash and pinned a man who was a few years older than her. His hair was turning grey on the sides and receding on the top. Yep's that's the guy.

"I like a girl who plays rough." He sneered, her face scrunched up in disgust at the aroused tone in his voice. Ugh, she hates those type of criminals. Seriously whatever happened to those who had a little respect for the girls around the world.

"Werner Ztyle, I presume?" she asked trying to sound a bit intimating. He didn't seem to be fazed by it. He had a cold look that resembled her boss Cat Grant at Cat Co. Cold and ruthless. She had no idea how accurate she was in her assessment of the drug lord.

He sneered menacingly, a evil glint in his eyes. "It is I." She felt a small pinch on the right side of her neck, letting out an involuntarily yelp as she let go of Zytle in surprise. Reaching for it, she pulled out a small needle dart staring at it in perplexity.

"But you can call me Count Vertigo." His voice had become distorted, which confused the blonde haired Kryptonian. Before Supergirl could register what he had done, she felt stumbling back towards the wall dropping the dart to the floor as the world started to get blurry and everything that she saw went awfully slowly.

"What did you inject me with?" She muttered, green veins started to protrude on her neck and hands. She stared at the veins in horror. No, it can't be can it?

"My own version of Vertigo interlaced with 400 mill kryptonite." It is. Well, that explains the dizziness, the feeling of being drunk although she can't because she's an alien and all but right now she feels like she took a LSD pill and went on a trip to Woodstock. Count Vertigo arrogantly sauntered over to a dazed Supergirl who shook her head blinking her eyes in confusion as she saw the reflection of her face appearing and disappearing repeatedly on Count Vertigo's own face in matter of seconds. Things weren't looking good for the Girl Of Steel at this point of time. She was trying to clear her vision but soon enough it was clear to her it was futile.

"I've always wondered what is The Girl of Steel's greatest fear. Well, In a few seconds you'll get the honor of finding out." The Count unexpectedly transformed into a morbid version of Kara with a malicious smirk in a black full sleeved body suit with a S placed above her chest where the heart is. Supergirl gaped slightly in terror with one thought running through her mind. _"Holy cats."_

Kara or the evil version at least sucker punched Supergirl, catching her off guard. She staggered a bit before trying to gather her wits, the Girl of Steel engaged her hallo-induced self in hand to hand combat although it soon proved to be a costly mistake, normally she would keep up with him and knock him out within seconds but due to the kryptonite in her system, she's severely weakened. She kept up with her evil doppelganger at the beginning, barring some of the punches and delivered a solid one that staggered Evil-Kara in surprise. Supergirl silently thanked her sister for the fighting lessons at D.E.O but soon enough the evil Kara gained the upper hand as the effects of the kryptonite was getting worse. Supergirl sluggishly swung a right hook, Evil Kara ducked it with relatively ease and caught her left arm as she jabbed her in the eyes. She repeated that move at every chance she got while she started to pound on Supergirl relentlessly with some strong punches to solar plexus. She grabbed Supergirl's head by the hair and kneed her in the face before kicking her thigh, almost bringing the Girl of Steel on her knees. Evil-Kara grabbed her head once more this time ramming it into the glass window.

 _"Oh that's gonna leave a mark in the morning for sure."_ Supergirl thought in pain, as Evil Kara pinned her against the wall with a small dart in her hand and the other clasping her throat for the final touch. Oh she will rue the day she didn't call for back up. Evil Kara stroked her cheek as if she was comforting her in the final moments.

"Oh, it's okay. It'll be all over soon." She crooned, it's hard to believe this whole thing started with Leslie Willis a few days ago.

* * *

 **AN: And that's the way to kick off the story. Down below there is a preview of the latest chapter.**

 _"I wonder what their ship name is gonna be. There are so many to choose."_

 _"Winn."_

 _"Edgirl, Edgegirl, Sedge. SuperEdge."_


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I don't own Arrow, Supergirl or anything else, only my Original Characters and their story arcs.


End file.
